


That Which is Between Them

by writingpancake



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Commander Cody - Freeform, Commander Cody/F!Reader, Commander Cody/Female Reader, Commander Cody/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, cc-2224 | Cody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpancake/pseuds/writingpancake
Summary: Cody is still reeling from the revelation that Obi Wan was not killed by the bounty hunter Hardeen. He comes to you and takes you to bed, seeking comfort.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	That Which is Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> "Lovers embrace that which is between them rather than each other" - Khalil Gibran
> 
> I put a fancy quote about lovers embracing, but this story was born from a tumblr post about Cody's veiny forearms. So have some smut that features Commander Cody's impressive arms.

It’s difficult not to lose yourself in the moment, but the sensations washing over your body are overwhelming. You want nothing more than to be present, right here, right now, for Cody. The way he’s moving against you is powerful, though, and everything he’s doing to you is making your head swim.

When he came to you earlier in the evening, he was despondent and seemed lost. Obi Wan, his general, had been killed some time back. Or so Cody had thought. It had transpired that the Jedi had faked his death for a mission and Cody wasn’t informed. The clone commander had been led to believe that he had lost his beloved general.

“I Thought I’d failed him,” Cody had said to you in the bright light of your kitchenette. He’d looked so small.

“What do you need?”

Cody had given you a heartbreaking look before pressing a bruising kiss against your lips.

Now, he had you laid out before him on your bed. Cody is on his knees, your thighs are draped on top of his, and he’s pounding into at an unforgiving pace. You let out a breathy whine with each forceful push of his hips against yours, clenching around him. It’s more intense and rough than he’s been with you in the past, but you know he’s letting out his pent up emotion and, Stars he feels so good.

Cody leans forward and grips the headboard, the slight change in position allowing him to push even deeper into you. You cry out and your hands scramble for purchase on his hips. 

He continues his merciless pace and he’s deep enough that his pubic bone grinds against your clit every time he pounds into you. The pressure within you crescendos and, suddenly, you’re arching off the bed as your orgasm overtakes you. 

Cody growls as your walls clench around his cock. He scoots himself closer to you, your hips lifting fully off the bed as he pounds you into the mattress without pause. A blissful sob escapes you as you feel another orgasm building before the first one has finished. 

You call out his name and drag your nails along his hips as you contract around him again.

His cock is sliding into you without any resistance. Your arousal from your first two orgasms leaks out of you and coats your thighs. Cody’s desperate pacing hasn’t slowed and you feel your blissed out and limp body bouncing in time with his thrusts.

His hands still grip the headboard. Above you, you can see the veins clearly visible along the taut line of his arms. It’s a clear reminder of his strength and enough to pull you back into the moment. 

You reach your hand up and trace the line of the vein protruding from his forearm. It’s a gentle touch and wholly different from what Cody has been doing to you in bed. The tenderness gets his attention and he looks down at you, his pace slowing. 

Cody stops his movements completely, while fully sheathed inside you. The noises that had been coming from slapping flesh and the wetness of your arousal cease and the only sound in the room is heavy breathing. Cody’s chest expands with his labored breaths and his amber eyes lock with yours. 

His gaze softens and he lowers the arm your hand is resting on. You don’t look away from his face as his larger hand rests on your cheek. Cody says nothing as he trails his palm along the column of your throat and down to your breasts, still rising and falling rapidly from exertion. His thumb rubs over one nipple before continuing down your stomach. Your breath hitches and your fingers clench around his forearm as Cody presses the pad of his thumb against your clit.

He is still inside you, not moving, and he groans quietly when your walls flutter around him. Cody remains motionless, buried to the hilt inside you as he continues to massage your clit. You can see he is using all his self control to not move. 

His eyes remain focused on yours as he works you towards another orgasm. You can feel the pressure building inside you again and you throw your head back against the pillows as you cum around his still cock. 

Your spasming walls rip a throaty growl from Cody. The hand he had on your sex is now gripping your hip in a bruising vice. He fell forward and braced himself on the arm still holding him up against the headboard. You could feel him twitching inside you and suddenly three orgasms isn’t enough for you.

“Cody.” Your voice is a desperate whine. “Please move. Please.”

His eyes shut and the grip on your hip becomes impossibly tighter. Cody pulls out of slowly and then slams his hips back against yours. He maintains a slow and brutal pace, much different than the one he had started with. His hand on your hip anchors you and your hand on his arm anchors him. 

You’d had intimate moments during sex with him before, but something was different this time. Cody is seeking something from you. Love? Acknowledgment? Safety? A promise? You’re willing to give him all these things and more, even if it means setting fire to the galaxy to do it.

Cody’s pace quickens and his thrusts become erratic.

“I’m close.”

You are too. He’s thrusting hard against you and you’re lifting your hips to meet him. Your combined movements provide a delicious friction on your clit and you feel the beginnings of your orgasm hit you.

“Cum inside me. Please, Cody!”

He pins your hips down to the mattress with his as he spills himself deep inside you. He thrusts just a little deeper as his seed coats your walls and it is your undoing. Your orgasm rolls through you, throwing you into full body convulsions. 

When you come down from your high, Cody is still seated within you. His arm has dropped from the headboard and his hand cradles your face. He presses a soft and languid kiss on your lips before trailing down to pepper your neck with kisses. You can feel his cum leaking out of you around his softening cock and your inner walls flutter.

Cody chuckles and kisses you deeply. He looks at you with fondness as he brushes your hair off your sweat-damp forehead. Neither of you speak as you lay together and catch your breath. 

When it comes time for Cody to pull out, you whine and gasp as your now empty cunt clenches at nothing. Cody stands and disappears into the ‘fresher. When he returns, he’s carrying a damp cloth and uses it to clean you up. The attention causes you another small orgasm and he smiles wickedly at you.

Tossing the cloth aside, Cody crawls into bed and pulls you back against his chest. You trace the veins on his arm draped across your stomach and he presses a soft kiss just behind your ear. You soon fall asleep, blissed out in your lover’s embrace.


End file.
